


I Suck Your Mind

by Mother_Mercury



Series: 500 Word Challenge [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 500 words about a blowjob, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, That's it, basically horny teenagers, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Roger and Brian’s secret blowjob is not so secret.Pairs well with my other challenge piece “You Blow My Head”.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: 500 Word Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Clog Factory





	I Suck Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word challenge with the prompt "Did you hear that?"
> 
> Will I ever stop writing Maylor? no.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it!

Brian was floating too high from his post show high to notice if anyone watched as Roger dragged him with a death grip to a closet in the dressing room. The blond pushed him up against the door, sucking bruises onto his neck while unbuttoning his trousers. Everything had happened so fast and Brian’s brain had yet to catch up and was only capable of moaning as his hands held a tight grip on the blonds waist.

“Looked so good out there Bri,” Roger moaned, thrusting his clothed erection against Brian. “Got me so fucking hard. Wanted to get on my knees and suck you off right on stage.”

“Fuck,” Brian said biting back a moan as Roger fished the older mans cock out of his trousers.  
  
Roger trailed kisses down his neck, sinking lower and lower until he was seated on his knees in front of Brian. Baby, blue eyes peered up at him, looking so sweet and innocent while he stroked his cock. Brian’s knees buckled and his cock felt ready to burst to already as Roger pulled back his foreskin and kitten licked his slit.

“You’re teasing,” Brian whimpered. “Baby, please.”

Roger slowly took his thick member into mouth and then pulled back to tease him. He lightly grabbed Roger’s hair and thrusted into his mouth. His lover wasted no time in hallowing his cheeks and taking his member to the back of his throat. Roger kept his eyes on him the entire time, driving the older man wild. 

“Beautiful,” Brian moaned. Roger lips were stretched swollen around his cock, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. 

Roger hummed a thank you and Brian threw his head back, losing it from the vibrations. His thrusts into Roger’s mouth picked up and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on not coming. Which became increasingly hard once Roger took his balls into his hand.  
  
Their moans grew louder and Brian didn’t know who was making what sound. All he could think of was the tight grip Roger’s mouth had on his cock. He felt his balls tighten and was just about to warm Roger when the younger man pulled off his cock with string of saliva connecting Roger’s mouth to Brian’s cock. 

“Rog,” Brian whimpered. “The teasing. Enough.”

“Shh,” Roger whispered, getting off his knees and tucking Brian’s hard cock into his trousers. “Did you hear that?”

“That was you gagging for it,” Brian said playfully. “I mean did you-”

A quiet giggle was heard from the dressing room and Roger gave him a raised eyebrow. 

The two waited a few minutes before exiting the closet, wanting their erections to flag a bit. Brian and Roger joined Freddie and Deaky on the couch, who had messy hair and red cheeks. The two youngest made small talk about the show, avoiding the elephant in the room.

“You’re fly is still down darling,” Freddie whispered.

Brian looked down to zip himself back up and noticed something.

“Yours too,” Brian grinned.  



End file.
